The advantage of the Reproductive Immunology Core Unit will be to centralize a number of techniques and services that are pivotal to all of the Program's projects. Through this, the Program will prove cost effective by saving significant funds with the bulk purchasing of tissue culture and other consumable components, as well as animal housing. The ability to consolidate this Core's purchasing will enable us to ask for tenders from individual companies who will be able to supply the majority of items needed. This method will lead to expected savings of at least 50%. In addition, the establishment of standing orders will streamline both ordering and receiving of products. Dr Abrahams and Dr Mor will meet regularly to ensure the efficient and cost-effective service of this Core Unit.